A Regular Eighth Year
by Avin1993
Summary: The story takes point from one person, but will be styled like the original books, meaning we will hear about everyone, because I like to be able to know everything that goes on. The prologue is first person, the rest is third person. It is a dramaione, because I will always feel like they should be together, but no bashing, of anyone. Rated m just in case.


This story is different from what I usually do, for one thing I plan on actually finishing this, another I am going to be trying to take a different Dramoine route than most do, though I haven't read all of the stories so I don't know if it will be different, but I hope it will be.

Also I am looking for a beta for the story, so if you're interested send me a pm and I'll see if we can work together, cause I really like this story, I want to make it great.

So this is the prologue, it is a direct perspective, the rest of the story will just be told like the books, there is a main character but we are told all aspects of the story, except in this story Harry is not that person, I wanted to play with it a little bit.

Anyway I'm blabbering on, so how about I let you read the introduction, and I'll get on with writing the rest of the story.

Its finally time, my seventh year can finally happen. The war and everything that happened that year, time to let it all go time to get that final year of youth out of the way so we can all grow up to become those very complete people we're supposed to be. Thankfully it is mandatory for all of us to take it, no one is exempt, well that's not entirely right, the people who left before the war started and decided to stay gone don't have to go back.

Anyway I'm getting ahead of myself, I do that a lot, it's not my fault, sometimes my mind just takes off and I can't seem to entirely control it, it might be some sort of outside influence. I will say one thing, I am not what people assume of me, I am not crazy, I am simply chipped, life did that to me. Anyway, my name is Luna Lovegood, I am 18, and I am commencing my second attempt at my second year of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, where I go to school with all manner of people. They are my friends most of them, even the ones who don't seem to want it, that's just how I work. I work differently, that's what they say, I know they do, because despite what I say and how I act, I notice.

It's September 1st and I am on the platform watching students both young and old, reuniting and saying goodbye to their parents, I said goodbye to daddy at home, he had work to do since he finally decided to hire more reporters, but since the war The Quibbler has gotten very popular, mostly the sections surrounding what goes on in the world, not so much the creatures he studies. I know what people think, that we are both crazy looking for creatures that they say don't exist, I know they don't, but sometimes people need some kind of explanation as to what is going on. That's what the creatures are, at least to me, it started when mom died, we needed something to take our minds off of the tragedy and focusing on creatures and their purpose helped.

Anyway where was I? oh yeah, students, I joined Neville and his grandmother, I am so happy that she finally stopped seeing his father and now sees him. People have assumed that we got together during the war, bat that is a fallacy, we are merely friends and though I care for him, he is not the one for me, we both know that so we don't care what people think, though he is a very good friend to me, and he never dismisses what I say because he knows, that beneath the creatures lies truth, just like in any other aspect of life.

I see my other friends, the Weasleys and Hermione and Harry, the latter practically being part of the family, though not through relationships, those were product of the same thoughts as with Neville and I, but we all see each other as family, and we love each other as such. Ginny Weasley is my best friend, she never says a mean word about me, always listens when I speak and never judges, her brother Ron is less accepting, he sometimes laughs at me, I don't blame him, he has his own troubles, he feels unable to live up to his family, and his other two friends. I understand, because when there are so many children it can be hard to stand out, though I have a feeling it might happen this year, since he got Head Boy, and I'm proud of him.

Harry Potter, he is my best guy friend, because he understand much more than people think, he has been through too much for a boy his age, but he takes it in stride and based on the conversation going on between him and the others, he seems to have matured quite a bit, and I'm happy for him, so I smile, and he smiles back, he deserves to find happiness and a have a quiet year at school, so he can focus on himself instead of having to fight to actually stay alive. Next to him stands the smartest girl in several generations. Hermione Granger, she is as kind as she is smart, she always takes up for the underdog, probably because since starting school here she has felt like one herself, I can empathize but I don't think she is an underdog, never has been, because she has made sure she knows almost everything that goes on, and she always has a plan, that makes one a top dog.

The group is large, but still quite somber, which is understandable. George is still missing, nobody quite know where he went, the last time anyone saw him was two days after the funeral of his twin, that day gave everyone a headache from all the tears cried that day, but Molly still holds out hope for her son returning home. But with George, Bill and Charlie not present, its only Molly, Arthur, Percy, Ron and Ginny, the family seems smaller, too small, but enough of sadness.

We are all standing here on one end of the platform by the back of the train, waiting for the whistle so we can travel the long distance to the castle that becomes a second home to everyone who attends school there, no matter a person's background. A small distance away stands a group of Slytherins, they were forced to return too, thankfully the new ministry, under the guidance of the new minister, didn't incarcerate any of them, they don't deserve it, no matter what anyone says. People forget the horrors faced not only by the light, but also by the dark.

The leader of the group, Draco Malfoy, looks smaller than usual, he knows that the group is not technically welcome, but since they are forced to return they have no choice. At least he looks healthier, and despite feeling unwelcome, there is an air of joy and hopefulness around him, though he would never admit to it, being the proud Malfoy he is. His parents flank him on either side, they look elated to be alive and have the hope of a new life. His father received a minimal sentence, because at the end of the war his wife gave him a stern talking to, and made sure he helped to capture the last of the deatheaters and to rebuild the community, Diagon Alley has been returned to its free and colorful status, Hogwarts was rebuilt within the last year, St. Mungos has received so many donations it won't lack funds for a very long time.

Also in the group is Pansy Parkinson, she has always seemed to be a bitch, but they don't see her eyes dart around at all hours of the day even in class, they don't see the tension in her shoulders and face as she analyses the world around her, even now, they don't see the strain in her smile as she makes sure the mask of perfect pureblood manners stays in place, she deserves better, just like the rest of us. Flanking her are the other two main people in that group, Blaise Zabini, the Italian who made it through the war being neutral along with his mother, and also aiding in rebuilding the community, and Theodore Nott, perhaps the most fascinating Slytherin. He has never been a focal part of that group, he has stayed quiet, avoiding attention of others, he has always been an enigma.

There are others in the group of course, but those are the main components. All around the platform groups of students are forming, all of us waiting for the train to be ready to leave, the train is all new too. Donated by Theodore Nott himself, his entire family was taken in the war, and not seen since.

So here we are, two groups of main people, it sounds delusional, but it is unfortunately true, but something is very fascinating, on Ron's chest is the Head Boy pin proudly displayed as his mother fusses over him, and opposite him is Pansy Parkinson with the Head Girl badge slightly hidden beneath her outer robes, she doesn't seem proud, but she will be, I can already see a specific glint in Hermione's eyes, she has decided during the last year that she will let entirely go of the past, Harry did that along with her, so she will help Pansy.

This year is going to be good, different but good, I can tell, because I will make sure it is, I want all of us to be happy and that is my plan this year, I will help happiness find all of us, Gryffindor's and Slytherin's alike, and of course the other houses. I like that. I'm going to say hello.

So this is it, the first part.

I like the idea of using Luna, but doing a slightly different take on her, so hopefully it will work.

The story will now change format but hopefully it will work. Anyway, I won't be updating regularly, but I will attempt to not make the wait way too long, but since I am basically writing as I go, it will sometimes take time. You know how writing can be.


End file.
